Mega Man Star Force 2
is the sequel for MegaMan Star Force for Nintendo DS. There are two versions of this game: Zerker × Ninja and Zerker × Saurian. Introduction (Direct from instruction manual) Two Months Later... It's been two months since Mega Man's battle with the FM-ians... Geo Stelar no longer uses, a Transer, and has now upgraded to the Star Carrier, a new type of mobile terminal. Geo is excited about trying it out, and it is at that point that his cohorts in adventure - Luna, Bud, and Zack - drop in on him. Prez tells everyone they should make a trip to see the sights and sounds of IFL Tower in Wilshire Hills. As Electopia's largest city, it is the center of all that is cool and cutting edge. The group is excited at just the thought of going there. But while Geo and his friends are enjoying their time in Wilshire Hils, something terrible and unexpected occurs...A mysterious man appears and throws the denizens of Wilshire Hills into a panic when he unleashes a horde of viruses! With the help of his partner in adventure, the alien Omega-Xis, Geo Wave Changes into the hero known as MegaMan! The battle with a new, terrible enemy is about to begin! Tribe On The game circles around the lost civilization of Mu, and with it appears the three lost Tribe. By utilizing the OOPArt left behind by the Tribe, Megaman can use the ability of the respective Tribe. This power is known as "Tribe On": *Wood Ninja (グリーンシノビ, Green Shinobi). This form is agile and powerful, with the ability to use doubles to avoid damage and retaliate almost instantly. *Thunder Zerker (サンダーベルセルク, Thunder Berserk). Hot-blooded form that wields a large sword and can attack continuously like the names imply. *Fire Saurian (ファイアダイナソー, Fire Dinosaur). Has the brute strength and endurance of a dinosaur. The transformations can be combined by choosing a Brother Card of a different Tribe during battle, calling Double Tribe: *Ninja Saurian / Saurian Ninja (Special: Emma Gale Garrison) *Zerker Ninja / Ninja Zerker (Special: Elemental Blade) *Saurian Zerker / Zerker Saurian (Special: Vanishing Blazer) And by combining the power of the three Tribes, Megaman can gain the power of the lord of the Tribes: *Tribe King (Specials: Czar Delta Breaker) Main Characters *Solo *Hollow *Dr. Vega *Rogue *Geo Stelar *Omega-Xis *Hope Stelar *Sonia Strumm *Zack Temple *Bud Bison *Luna Platz Minor Characters *Aaron Boreal *Detective Bob Copper *Tom Dubius *Patrick Sprigs *Claud Pincer *Hyde *Rich Dotcom *Gerry Romero *Osa Agame *Kidd Gruff Bosses *Taurus Fire: A revived form of the boss from the game's predecessor. *Dark Phantom: The merging of Hyde and Ghost. *Yeti Blizzard: The merging of Rich Dotcom and Yeti. *Plesio Surf: The merging of Gerry Romero and Plesio. *Queen Ophiuca: A revived form of the boss from Megaman Star Force. *Cancer Bubble: Optional boss who returns from the first game. *Rogue: The EM Wave Form of Solo. *Terra Condor: The merging of Osa Agame with Condor. *Harp Note: The merging of Lyra and Sonia, she was tricked into fighting her friend. *Gemini Spark: Optional boss who returns from the first game, with a few changes. *Hollow: Vega's servant, inside the shell is a person made of matterwaves *Kung-Foo Kid: Optional boss. *Le Mu: EM Wave creator, and final boss of the game's storyline. *General Auriga: Secret Area mid-boss. *Apollo Flame: Secret Area boss. Comparison with Battle Network Takes on a Battle Network 2 and 6 theme, with 2's plot unrolling scenario and 6's desperate attempts to control a great power. Misc. *TK City *Star Carrier Other Links List of MegaMan Star Force 2 Battle Cards List of MegaMan Star Force 2 Enemies External links *Shooting Star Rockman 2 official site Trivia * There is a slight gag on the popular 80's movie Ghost Busters when Geo and friends go to see a movie at Willshire Hills. The characters like the Ghost Busters are renamed Ghost and even use a similar vacumm to exterminate the ghosts which Geo can later use. * Intensive sprite ripping has shown that Megaman Starforce 2 Contains an unused MegaMan.EXE Sprite and Mugshot Category:MegaMan Star Force games Category:Nintendo DS games